Always
by Green Devil
Summary: AU! Makuta's disappeared leaving Lewa completely alone. He's waited three years, but nothing's turned up. Will his love return? Or will he find the love he needs in one who looks just like the one lost? Slash! MakutaLewa, OnuaLewa. Please R&R! [Complete]
1. Prologue: Never Again

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I'm back with another fic. Yay! And of course, it's a yaoi fic. Would I write anything else? The pairing'sMakuta/Lewa and no, Makuta's not a jerk or evil, in this fic at least. Also, I'd like to thank my dear friend Heather for giving me the motivation for writing this fic by sending me wonderful e-mails. This fic's for you girl! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Here's the prologue!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of 'Toa' will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil**_

"He's . . .gone? What do you mean he's gone?"

"I'm sorry but he just up and disappeared. You were the closest to him, since he didn't have any family, so we thought you'd want to know."

"But . . .why? How?"

"We're looking into it Lewa. I'm really sorry that this happened, especially since you have no family of your own . . ."

"He can't be . . .He's not!" Lewa cried and ran out of the office leaving the police officer and counselor with grave looks upon their faces.

He tore through the empty halls of the school, tears blurring his vision. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. His best friend, his only friend, gone?

"Makuta . . ." he whispered sadly as he turned a corner and headed for the exit.

"Hey Lewa! What's wrong? Crying cause your big bad boyfriend isn't here to protect you! Ha!" a boy with flaming red hair laughed. Lewa didn't acknowledge him and continued out the double doors.

'How could he leave? How could he just leave me like this, without even saying goodbye?' Lewa had to know the truth. He quickly ran from the school and took the familiar route to Makuta's home, hoping against hope that his newfound love would be there, that it would all just be a cleverly staged joke.

A few blocks from the school Lewa stopped in front of Makuta's house, gasping for air. After catching his breath somewhat, he ran up to the door and drew the key Makuta had given him from his pocket. Turning the key in its slot he pushed open the door only to be greeted by nothing but darkness.

"M—Makuta?" Lewa called out into the silent abode. "Are you here?" He reached for the light switch, but as he flicked it upward, nothing happened. Lewa could tell that the electricity wasn't working throughout the whole house for the hum of the refrigerator couldn't even be heard.

From what Lewa could see in the light shining in from the dark curtains, there wasn't even a single piece of furniture in the house. It was completely empty, like no one had lived there for years.

Tears welled up in Lewa's eyes once again. Feeling he could no longer stay, he closed the door and ran from the house towards his own home two blocks away. When he was finally in the privacy of his own home, he broke down crying, back pressed up against the door.

"Why Makuta? Why?" Lewa sobbed. His one true love had left him after promising that they'd never part. He was completely alone.

Lewa and Makuta had been friends since they were young and could never be separated. Makuta had always been there for Lewa no matter what happened. In a way, he was Lewa's self-appointed protector, always standing up for him and never letting the other out of his sight.

It would be hard to live without someone you've had and depended on your whole life, but Lewa was going to have to try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes, I know, short. But hey, what do you expect from a prologue? The rest of the fic is a lot better, really. Was it any good? Please tell me what you think! Review please! XD!


	2. Part I: Promise Me

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a week so here's the next chapter. I won't keep you waiting. Hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil**_  
**_Part I "Promise Me"_**

_3 years later . . ._

"Lets see, you're new here right?"

"Yes, I just transferred."

"Well then, Onua was it? Why don't you go ahead and have a seat next to him?" The teacher pointed to a green-haired boy seated next to a window.

Onua nodded and sat in the seat, but the other boy took no notice of him and continued to stare out the window longingly. Onua took the chance to study the boy's features and found that he was quite handsome.

The other's green hair was cut short and slicked back against his head while his bangs jutted out wildly to frame his face, each tip a lime green color which matched his eyes. Two gold rings adorned his right ear while the rest of his wardrobe consisted of an oversized dark green hoodie, a white shirt underneath, baggy black cargo pants, and a pair of green Converse.

'I wonder if something's wrong?' Onua thought as he continued to stare at the boy. He had his chin resting in his palm and was facing the slightly open window, a gentle breeze flying in to play with his hair.

A small smile formed on the other's lips, but his lime green eyes filled with an unbearable sadness. The smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown as he seemed to return to reality. Onua quickly averted his gaze to the front of the classroom to act as if he was paying attention.

The green-haired boy turned to the other with a confused look on his face. Onua noticed the other's stare so turned to greet him.

"Um, hi. My name's Onua. I just transferred here. Uh, what's your name?"

The younger boy did nothing in response, but his confusion passed. His lips parted to reply, but instead he turned away and went back to his original position of staring out the window.

'Was it something I said?' Onua wondered, frowning. He had hoped to become friends with the boy, but it seemed the other didn't think much of him. He wouldn't even give him his name. Onua wouldn't give up though. 'Maybe he'll be in a better mood at lunch?'

Onua left the other alone until the bell rung for lunch. The sound of the bell startled the lime-eyed boy out of his trance-like state and he quickly grabbed his things and hurried out the classroom door. Onua followed as best he could as the other weaved his way elegantly through the crowd of students, but found himself bumping into quite a few people along the way.

'I wonder where he's going. The cafeteria's the other way, isn't it?' Onua thought as he continued to follow the boy who had succeeded in catching his interest, even if it was unintentional.

The green-haired boy glanced behind him. That new boy was following him, and he didn't like it. 'What does he want?' he questioned in his mind. He did not wish to confront the black-haired boy in the middle of the hallway where everyone could hear so he led him outside and turned on his heel to face the other once they were out the door.

"Uh . . .Hi?" Onua cursed himself. He shouldn't have followed so closely.

"Why are you following me?" Lime green eyes gazed uncertainly into emerald as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind.

"Well, uh, you looked lonely so I thought I could keep you company. That is, if you'd let me." Onua replied.

The now noticeably shorter boy said nothing for a few seconds, trying to figure out if Onua was being sincere. Others have given the same excuse, but he always found the lust hidden in their gaze and denied them the chance. He had no intention of allowing anyone who only wanted his body to be allowed into his already messed up life and screw around with his emotions.

However, he found no ill intent in Onua's dark green eyes so took a step back to get a better look at the boy. Either he was really good at hiding things, or he really just wanted to be friends.

Onua was fairly handsome with short black hair pulled back into a low ponytail along with two bangs falling parallel on his forehead stopping just before they reached his dark green eyes. He wore a black sleeveless T-shirt, which showed off some finely toned muscles, gray loose fitting jeans, and a pair of black steel toe boots. He definitely looked good, but sad, lime colored eyes knew better than to judge by looks alone.

'He may have looked mean, but inside he was just a big softie.' He smiled at the memory but shook his head and continued to search the emerald eyes before him.

"Um, if you don't wanna hang out with me, that's okay. I'll go. It's just, I'm new here and I thought you could maybe show me around . . ."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

Onua raised an eyebrow questionably, but after seeing the tears well up in the other's lowered gaze, he nodded in understanding. "Well, that's okay. Can we at least be friends?"

Once he was sure the tears wouldn't run down his face, the green-haired boy looked back up. "Your name's Onua, right?" The emerald-eyed boy nodded. "Well then, nice to meet you. My name's Lewa. I'd be glad to have you as my friend."

Onua smiled. 'Lewa . . .A beautiful name for a beautiful person.' He thought with a smile. "I'd be glad to be your friend as well."

"There's just one thing you have to promise me . . ."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to promise . . .that you won't fall in love with me. I have someone that I'm waiting for. I can't, won't be with anyone but him."

Onua froze. 'Can I really promise that?' His emerald eyes saw the sadness that seemed to live in the other's eyes, for it never seemed to dissipate entirely, and sighed. "I . . .promise."

Lewa gave a small smile; eyes still filled with sadness. "Thank you, for being honest. I've seen my fair share of dishonesty these past few years."

Onua frowned. "Well, I'll be sure to always be honest with you. I believe that if you can't trust a friend to be honest, you can't trust them to be your friend."

"That's good to know." Lewa took a step forward, but his vision blurred and he winced slightly. 'No, not now.' His head began pounding and the world began to spin around him. He fell forward, unconscious, into Onua's arms.

Onua gasped and held the boy tightly so as not to let him fall to the ground. 'What happened?' He maneuvered Lewa's body so that his head was lying against his chest. 'At least this part of the school is empty.' Onua looked around and spotted a greenhouse a few feet from where they were. 'Is that where he was headed? He does look like someone who would like nature.'

The black-haired boy carefully lifted Lewa in his arms, finding that he barely weighed anything, and made his way to the greenhouse, hoping no one was there so that he didn't have to explain anything.

'He's so thin . . .Is that why he collapsed?' Onua looked to the one in his arms with a frown. 'Lewa, don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't leave no matter what you say.' He pushed open the door to the greenhouse and looked around for a suitable spot to lay down the other boy.

Finding a bed of grass and flowers, Onua carefully laid Lewa down, not wanting to leave him on the concrete floor. He brushed aside a lock of green hair, sat, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: A short chapter, I know, but at least it was a bit longer than the prologue. Basically, all the chapter's are gonna be kinda short, but that means I'll actually be able to get them out without making you wait so long. I will probably get a new chapter up every week so be on the look out for the next chappie! Please review! XD!

Also, I've created a Yahoo! Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well. The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	3. Part II: A Broken Heart

Author's Notes: Yay! Spring Break's here! Thank you great yaoi god! You know what this means? Three whole weeks for me to work on my fics! Hooray! I'll be gone from the 10th to the 13th though because I'm gonna go visit my sister over in College Station. I won't have access to a computer, but I'll be writing. Twelve hours of staring at nothing but desert gets boring after a while you know. Heh. Well, next chapter's here! Hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**_**_Part II "A Broken Heart"_**

"_Here, I bought this for you."_

"_Oh Makuta, it's beautiful! But, why?"_

"_Do I have to have a reason to buy a gift for my best friend?"_

"_Well, no, but—"_

"_But nothing. I want you to have it so that we'll always remember each other, even if we part. Look, it snaps apart so that I can wear the piece with your name and you'll wear the one with mine." Makuta hooked the chain behind the other's neck._

_Lewa smiled happily, tears forming in his eyes. "I'll never take it off." He then took the other piece in his hand and kissed the charm. Makuta tilted his head questioningly, but Lewa only smiled. "So that you can hold on to this kiss forever." He said and hooked the chain around Makuta's neck._

"_I'll hold onto this one for longer." He bent down and captured Lewa's lips with his own._

"_I love you."_

"I love you too . . ." Lewa whispered as he awoke. The sight and smell of fragrant flowers greeted him as he tried to rid his eyes of their blurry state. He blinked a few times and sighed as his eyes finally came into focus. 'It was just a dream, a memory.' Lewa's hand came up to his chest and clutched the charm hanging around his neck, another sigh escaping his lips.

Lewa surveyed the area from his laying position and found that he was in the school's greenhouse. 'How did I get here? What time is it?' He sat up and looked to his side, a bit surprised to see Onua sitting with his head upon his arms and resting on the flowerbed. He may have been sound asleep, but he was still there. He cared enough to get him to a safe place and stay with him the whole time. 'Could he really be a true friend?'

"Onua . . ." Lewa stared at the sleeping boy's face and found that he was reminded of Makuta as he found himself softly stroking the others silky hair. "It's gonna be three years . . ."

Onua stirred and awoke causing Lewa to quickly pull his arm back to his side. "Lewa? You're finally awake. That's good. Are you okay?" Onua asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Lewa nodded in response and looked to the white flowers around him, breathing in the sweet smell. He was a bit sad that he had crushed most of the flowers from laying on them, but that was the best thing about nature. No matter what, it would always come back.

The black-haired boy smiled. "I'm glad you're all right then." Onua checked the clock hanging above the greenhouse door. "You know, school ended about half an hour ago."

Lewa looked to the other with wide eyes. "I was out for that long?"

"Yeah. What happened anyway?"

"It was nothing. I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's okay then, you don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't to."

Lewa's vision blurred once again as he heard those words. _'I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to Lewa.'_ Tears welled up in his eyes and began their way down his cheeks. "Makuta . . ."

Onua frowned as he watched the tears fall from his friend's eyes and it hurt to know he could do nothing about it. 'Makuta . . .Is that the one he's waiting for?' He reached out a hand and gently placed it on Lewa's shoulder. "I know you won't tell me what's wrong, and you don't have to, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you. Always."

Lewa sniffled as he turned toward the other. He said nothing, but flung himself into Onua's arms, sobbing softly into his chest. Onua was shocked at first, not expecting Lewa to actually take him up on his offer, but smiled anyway as he rubbed the other's back soothingly.

The two stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, until Lewa's sobs died down into nothing but sniffles and the tears stopped flowing.

"Lewa, since the two of us seem to not have eaten all day, what do you say we go get something to eat and get to know each other a little better?"

"No thanks. I'm not really all that hungry."

"Please Lewa? It can be like our first time doing something as true friends." Onua looked down at Lewa pleadingly. In all honesty however, Onua just wanted to make sure the green-haired boy ate something considering how small he felt in his arms.

" . . .Fine then, lets go somewhere, as true friends."

Onua smiled happily. "Great! Come on. Let's go before I starve to death." He joked. Lewa smiled as well and they made their way out of the greenhouse and to Onua's car.

"Hey Onua?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for being there for me."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"Yes, friends." The two smiled at each other and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter up before I leave on Thursday so that you won't have to wait too long. I'd say I've been pretty good at updating for this fic. It's a miracle it hasn't taken me a month to get a chapter up. Heh. Well, please review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! XD!

Also, I've created a Yahoo! Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well. The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	4. Part III: You Can't Escape the Pain

Author's Notes: Wow, I can't believe I actually met my deadline. Well, I'll be gone from tomorrow till Monday so here's a chapter to help you pass the time. Hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**_**_Part III "You Can't Escape the Pain"_**

Lewa leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "Thanks for taking me out to dinner. I haven't had a nice meal like that in quite a while." He smiled.

"I thought you hadn't been eating right. May I ask why?" Onua asked and took a sip from his drink.

"It's just this time of year. I guess I always get like this."

"What happens around this time of year that makes you so sad?"

Lewa looked down with tear filled eyes. " . . .In two days . . .it'll be the anniversary of . . . Makuta's disappearance . . ."

"Makuta . . .I've heard you say that name before. Who is he?"

"He was my best friend; my only friend."

"What happened to him?"

"I have no idea. One day he just disappeared. No one could figure out what happened to him and eventually, they all just gave up and forgot about him."

Onua frowned, something he'd been doing a lot lately. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay though. I know that one day he'll return. I know he will."

"How long has it been?"

"In two days it'll be three years."

Onua took Lewa's hand into his own. "Do you really believe he'll come back?"

"I don't know when, but I'll wait for forever and a day till he comes back to me."

"You love him that much." Onua replied as more of a statement than a question. He tenderly kissed the back of Lewa's hand and looked into his lime green eyes with a small smile. 'If you ever give up on him, I'm here.' He thought, but wouldn't voice it for the promise he had made, a promise that was becoming harder and harder not to break the more he got to know the green-haired boy.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you? You seem so young, it's hard to believe that you're in high school." The emerald-eyed boy asked.

"I'm eighteen."

"You're a senior then?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm nineteen and I'm a senior as well."

"Did you by any chance get held back?"

"Uh . . ." Onua scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I kinda, sorta got held back in . . .first grade."

Lewa bit his lip, is shoulders shaking.

"Aw, go ahead and laugh. I'm pretty much use to it."

The green-haired boy let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't think anyone could fail something as easy as first grade." He smiled, actually happy. No trace of sadness could be seen in his eyes, which caused Onua to smile as well.

"Well, it wasn't my fault. My teacher had it in for me, I know she did."

So it went on, each getting to know the other a little better, though Lewa made sure to stay off the subject of his lost love as did Onua. The black-haired boy didn't want that sadness to fill the other's lime green eyes again for they looked so beautiful without it.

After learning what they could, Onua drove Lewa home, a comfortable silence surrounding them. As the radio played however, a song came on that Lewa knew very well, but he couldn't bring himself to change the station. Part of him still wanted to hear it. He held back his tears as he looked out the window and directed Onua to his home.

The radio cut off halfway through the song as Onua turned the engine off and he walked Lewa to his front door. The green-haired boy bid the other goodbye and softly closed the door, tears immediately falling from his eyes once he had shut Onua out.

Onua continued to stand on the other's doorstep, a frown on his face. 'He's crying again, I know it . . .but there's nothing I can do.' He sighed and walked back to his car, getting back in.

As he turned on the ignition, the song that had been playing previously continued to play, though nearing it's end. Onua listened to the words, sure that it had been the cause of Lewa's pain.

"—_(My friend)  
Please share my love with me my friend (Very next time he will be my friend, someone who I can believe in)  
(My . . .)  
__I need someone like you (Very next time he will be my friend)_

_And if I e(ever fall) in love (again) again  
I will be sure that my baby is a friend  
And if I ever (ever fall) fall in love (so true) so true  
I will be sure that my baby's just like you_"

"Lewa . . ." Onua took one last glance at Lewa's front door and drove off, determined to find out the whole story behind Makuta and his disappearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I kinda altered the song a bit to fit my needs, but it's not really that big of a change. 'Baby' is really suppose to be 'lady' and whatnot. Also, it doesn't mean 'baby' as in 'child', kay? Just so you know. The song is 'If I Ever Fall in Love Again' by Shai. It's a really nice song. I found it on one of my sister's old cassettes and fell in love with it the first time I heard it. Well, hope you liked! Please review! XD!

Also, I've created a Yahoo! Group called Bionicle Slash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai. If you're interested, come join. I'll have my fics up there as well. The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


	5. Part IV: A Hidden Past

Author's Notes: Hmm. This turned out to be just an information and talking chapter. Oh well. It's important to the story I guess. You wanna learn about Lewa's past don't you? I actually have no idea about Onua's past however. Heh heh. XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**_**_Part IV "A Hidden Past"_**

The emerald-eyed youth sighed in frustration. "Can't you tell me anything about him? Cause _he_ sure won't tell me."

"I'm not surprised. He doesn't enjoy discussing his past with every new student that comes here. Who could blame him after what happened though." A boy with short brown hair set in small spikes across the top of his head and dark orange eyes replied with a sigh.

"So you know what happened then." Onua said, more of an observation than a question.

"Yeah I do. Lewa's still my friend even though he acts like he has no one now. The only reason I don't hang around him is cause he's so sad. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore, which makes me wonder why he all of a sudden started talking to you."

"Look Pohatu, I haven't done anything to him if that's what you're implying."

"Yeah, I know. Though, I think the only reason he _somewhat_ opened up to you is because you look almost exactly like Makuta, aside from your eye color anyway."

"Really? Well, I guess that could be a factor, but anyway, please tell me what happened. I'm asking you as a friend. I need to know."

"'Need' is such a strong word. You sure 'want' isn't what you're looking for?"

"Pohatu . . ." Onua growled.

The brown-haired boy sighed in consent. "Fine, but I'm only telling you this cause you're an old friend. If Lewa asks though, you didn't hear it from me."

"Thanks." Onua smiled. Pohatu gestured for him to sit down in the seat across from him and the other did as instructed.

"After Makuta disappeared, Lewa completely closed himself off. He pushed everyone away, denying anyone's attempt at getting in any way close to him. He use to be very happy and carefree. He usually had no reason to be angry or sad, Makuta saw to that personally. I guess you could say he was Lewa's self appointed protector, always dealing with those who tried to hurt Lewa in private so as not to cause him any pain. Though no one was as close to Lewa as Makuta was, he still had other friends, three others plus me."

"So why'd Makuta leave? How could he just abandon Lewa like that?"

"No one knows. One day he just vanished. The police showed up at the school and Lewa was called to the office to be told the news because Makuta was the closest thing to family he had and vice versa. Neither of them had any type of family other than each other. Actually, tomorrow it'll be exactly three years since Makuta's disappearance."

"So I heard. Is that all you know then?"

"It's all you need to know. However, I suggest that you don't let Lewa know that you learned about his past. He doesn't much care for people going behind his back to learn what he doesn't want them to learn."

"Well, thanks for telling me anyway. You're still a true friend and I'm sorry I made you tell me about Lewa. I know how you are about keeping your word." Onua got up to leave.

"Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth, I kinda felt that I had to tell you. Like you were meant to know or something." Pohatu stood as well, backpack in hand. "So where you off to now?"

"I'm gonna meet Lewa actually."

"Don't get too attached Onua. He's waiting for Makuta and won't give up on him." Pohatu warned and left the empty classroom.

Onua sighed. "I wish it were that easy." He replied to himself. "I thought I'd be able to keep my promise, but I didn't think my heart would get this weak. The closer I get to him, the harder it gets for me to keep my word." He whispered sadly. 'How much longer do I have to keep lying to him? I now know for a fact . . .that I love him.' A tear slipped from a closed eyelid and he wiped it away.

Grabbing his bag, Onua left the room and headed for his car. Once there he drove to Lewa's house, different thoughts running through his head all at once. He knew what he wanted to do, but at the same time, knew that he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, so not much happens in this chap, but the next one will be much better. Really. Next chap we'll get into . . .Uh, nevermind. I ain't telling. You'll just have to wait. Hee hee! I'll have the next chapter out soon. Well, hope you liked! Please review! XD!


	6. Part V: If I Ever

Author's Notes: Here it is everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for. Or at least I think it's what you've been waiting for. You might be a little surprised about what actually happens, or maybe not. Only you know if you are . . .Okay, that didn't make sense, but oh well. I won't keep ya waiting any longer. Here you go! Hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. Oh! And I don't own the song. It belongs to the group named Shai and/or anyone else who owns it. (Damn that's an even longer disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**__**Part V "If I Ever"**_

"Come on in. Make yourself at home." Lewa held the door open allowing Onua to walk in.

"Your house is beautiful." Onua smiled as Lewa shut the door behind him.

"Thank you." The green-haired boy replied not lifting his eyes from the floor.

Onua cocked his head to the side with a frown. "Lewa, what's wrong?"

"I . . ." Lime green eyes lifted slightly, but came back to rest on the floor as he sighed lightly. "It's nothing."

Lewa led the black-haired boy to his living room and they both took a seat on the couch, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. Both had something they wanted to talk about, but neither could get up the courage to do so.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lewa broke the silence. " . . .Onua, I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. Having you as a friend has really brought me out of my depression, and for that I'm truly thankful." A tear slipped from a lime colored eye.

"Then why do you still seem so sad?" Onua asked, wiping away the tear with his thumb as he gently caressed the other's cheek.

"B—because . . .even if I move on with my life, no one could ever replace Makuta and the emptiness I feel in my heart." Lewa took the hand that caressed his cheek into his own and grabbed the chain hidden under his hoodie. He placed the pendant in Onua's palm so that he could see it.

Onua stared at the pendant with a frown. 'A broken heart necklace. Looks like my chances of ever getting with him just flew out the window.' He thought as he examined the golden heart, thumb tracing over the engraved lettering. "_Makuta_ . . ."

"He was my first and only friend . . .and I loved him." Lewa looked to pendant sadly, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Originally, the pendant was a whole heart, but is made so that it can be broken apart for each lover to wear. Makuta wore the piece with Lewa's name engraved in the gold metal.

"I—I . . ." Lewa was pulled into a tight embrace. "I miss him so much!" he cried, sobbing into Onua's chest.

Onua rocked the lime-eyed boy back and forth while rubbing his back soothingly. 'Why must he continue to cause Lewa so much pain? If Makuta really loved him, he'd come back to him.' Onua growled low in his throat. 'That bastard. How could he do this to him? It's his fault Lewa can't open his heart to anyone.'

The two stayed in that position for about half an hour until Lewa's sobs finally died down to quiet sniffles. Onua couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

"Look, Lewa, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Forget about him, cause he obviously forgot about you."

Lewa looked up in shock. "Onua, you don't understand—"

"What don't I understand!" The green-haired boy was silent as he pulled away from Onua to face the other way. As soon as Onua realized what he had done, he felt a great pain grip his heart. "Lewa, I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Onua . . .have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?"

"Well, uh . . ."

"Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?"

"Lewa—"

"Have you ever . . .have you ever _truly_ loved someone?" Lewa looked up into Onua's emerald eyes questioningly, his own eyes glossy and still leaking tears.

The black-haired boy gazed into lime green pools of sadness as he searched his heart for an answer to the other's questions, and found one. He took Lewa's smaller hand into his own, entwining their fingers, and held his chin in the other.

"If I was asked any of those questions before I met you, all of my answers would've been no. However, since the first day I saw you in that classroom, I've felt drawn to you. I know now that I want to be with you. I want to be the one who wipes away your tears and holds you when you're scared. Lewa please, let me be the one who replaces the one you lost. Let me be the one you love."

" . . .Onua . . ." Lewa searched the other's eyes for any sign of selfishness or lust, but found nothing but love in their emerald depths.

Onua gently traced Lewa's bottom lip with his thumb and leaned in until their lips were only millimeters apart. "Let me love you." He breathed out and captured Lewa's lips with his own in a gentle but loving kiss.

Lewa's eyes widened in surprise, but in his heart knew that it would've happened someday. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. Despite this fact, he found himself kissing back. ' . . .This is wrong . . .But he's just so much like him . . .Makuta . . .'

_:The very first time  
That I saw your green eyes  
Your lips said, "Hello" and I said, "Hi"  
I knew right then you were the one  
But I was caught up  
In physical attraction  
But to my satisfaction  
Baby you were more than just a face:_

Lewa wrapped his arms around Onua's neck, deepening the kiss while Onua's hands traveled down then up the hem of Lewa's jacket and the shirt underneath to explore the pale, heated flesh of his torso.

Once the need for air became too much to ignore, the two broke apart, arms still locked around each other.

_:And if I e(ever fall) in love (again) again  
I will be sure that my baby is a friend  
And if I e(ever fall) in love (so true) so true  
I will be sure that my baby's just like you:_

'I love Makuta . . .but he's never coming back . . .' Lewa tore his eyes away from Onua's and looked to the side as hate flashed through his eyes, but was replaced by sadness as he remembered that Makuta would never hurt him. 'He had to have left for a reason.'

_:Oh, yeah, yeah, ye—ye—ye—ye—ye—yeah  
__The very next time he'll be my friend:_

"You haven't answered me."

Lewa turned back to the emerald-eyed boy, eyes still filled with sorrow. "Huh?"

"Let me love you."

The green-haired boy turned back away. "I—I . . ._we _made a promise when we were together . . ."

"What was it?"

"We promised that if either of us . . .died or left the other for whatever reason, if we ever fell in love again . . .we had to make sure that the one we loved was a friend, a true friend."

"And why is that?"

_:If I say that I can be your one and only  
(Promise, promise) Promise that you'll never leave me lonely  
I just wanna be the one you need  
Oh, baby  
I just wanna be the one to serve you  
Sometimes I feel as if I don't deserve you  
I cherish every moment that we share:_

Lewa turned back to face Onua. He wanted to look him in the eye while he said what he had to say. "Because if the one you love is a true friend, there's less chance of them ever hurting you."

Onua winced, the comment getting him in the heart. 'I never thought of it that way.' Sorrow filled his eyes as he looked into the lime green pools before him. "Oh Lewa . . ."

_:And if I e(ever fall) in love (again) again  
I will be sure that my baby is a friend  
And if I ever fall (ever fall) in love (so true) so true  
I will be sure that my baby's just like you:_

The next few moments were spent in silence as the two did nothing but look into each other's eyes.

Onua finally broke the silence. "Lewa, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

The lime-eyed boy said nothing and turned away once more.

"Lewa . . .If something's wrong, you can tell me." Onua brushed aside the lock of hair that framed Lewa's face and placed it behind his ear so that he could see the other a little better.

_:(My friend)  
I need someone who'll be my friend (Very next time he will be my friend, someone who I can believe in)  
(My friend)  
To be with me through thick and thin (Very next time he will be my friend, someone who I can believe in):_

"Can I really trust you? I've only known you for a few days. It took me almost a year before I felt I could truly trust Makuta."

"Enough with Makuta. He's gone Lewa. You have to put your past behind you and start anew . . .I'm sure Makuta would've wanted you to."

" . . .He would've . . .but only if he were really gone. He'll come back, I know he will. If I were to have someone new when he came back and see the hurt in his eyes, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

_:(My friend)  
Please share my love with me my friend (Very next time he will be my friend, someone who I can believe in)  
(My . . .)  
__I need someone like you (Very next time he will be my friend):_

"Lewa . . ." the black-haired boy turned the other's head to face him. "If that's how you really feel then, I guess there's not much I can do to change your mind."

"I'm sorry Onua."

"It's okay I guess. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew that I'd never be able to be with you, but that didn't stop me from trying. I just wanna make sure that you know that I love you. You know right?" Lewa nodded his head. "Good. Also, if you ever give up on him, know that I'll be waiting. You're one in a million Lewa and I hope Makuta knows what he's missing. For your sake, I hope he comes back soon."

Tears began seeping from Lewa's eyes once more. "I'm so sorry Onua. You really are a true friend, I know that now, but I won't leave Makuta. I can't. He completes me like no one else ca—"

Onua silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I know. I just have one request. A kiss for the road?"

A small smile graced Lewa's angelic face. "Sure."

_:And if I e(ever fall) in love (again) again  
I will be sure that my baby is a friend  
And if I ever (ever fall) fall in love (so true) so true:_

Onua wanted a kiss that he'd remember for however long he'd have to wait until he'd get another one so, leaning forward, he pushed their lips together in a bruising yet loving kiss that ended with Lewa on his back and Onua bent over him, both gasping for breath.

"Goodbye Lewa."

"We're still friends . . .right?"

"Right . . .friends." Onua stood from the couch and let himself out.

'Onua . . .I really am sorry.' Lewa thought as he watched him leave, the door closing as Onua took one last glance at the green-haired beauty still lying on the couch.

'Makuta . . .please come home . . .I miss you . . .I need you . . .'

_:I will be sure that my baby's just like you:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay! That was my longest chapter yet! For this story at least. That came out pretty good if I do say so myself. Completely different from what I had written down, but I think it fits the story better . . .Damn I love that song. Well, one more chapter to go peoples! Hope you liked! Please review! Oh, and Happy Easter! XD!


	7. Part VI: Shining Tears

Author's Notes: Well, here it is! The final chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been studying for my exit-level tests these last three weeks because if I don't pass, I can't graduate. Being a junior in high school sucks cause it's the one grade where everything actually counts. I have so much stuff in my head, I think it's gonna explode! Anyway, I finished another new fic during school today. It's Onua/Lewa this time and has a new Toa in it; the Toa of darkness. So, um, yeah. Let's get back to the fic at hand. Also, there's some implied Pohatu/Onua, only like a sentence, so who knows what'll come of that in the sequel, which I _still_ haven't started yet . . .Damn. Hope you like! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave before you hurt yourself. Also, the Toa will be in the human forms that I have created for them and this is pretty much a complete AU. No mention of the Toa will be made during this whole fic so if you're gonna get made about that as well, leave already. The action and the stuff about Mata Nui will be featured in the sequel. XD! (Damn that's a long disclaimer.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Always"  
**__**By: Green Devil  
**__**Part VI "Shining Tears"**_

The rain fell in sheets that day, the worst day of the year. At least, to certain green-haired boy it was. The previous day had been awful; Lewa didn't even want to think about it, but the hurt and sadness he had seen in Onua's eyes just before he walked out the door wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing another friend just when they were beginning to get to know each other. Lewa shut his eyes tightly as the memory came back to him.

"_Goodbye Lewa."_

"_We can still be friends . . .right?"_

"_Right . . .friends." Onua stood from the couch and let himself out._

'_Onua . . .I really am sorry.'_

Lewa slammed his fist against the misty window and held his head as tears began to leak from his closed eyelids. "Why does everyone I love have to disappear? Why!" he sobbed, sliding from his chair and onto the floor. "Makuta, please! Don't leave me alone any longer! I need you! Come back to me please!" He yelled towards the sky, hoping against hope that his love would hear him and come back.

Wrapping a hand around his necklace, the points of the broken heart digging into his skin, the lime-eyed boy continued to cry.

xXx

Onua dropped his head onto his folded arms with a sad sigh, eyes glossy from tears past.

"Ah, get over it already Onua. I hate to say I told you so but, I told you so." Pohatu commented and took a drink from his can of coke.

"Oh shut it Pohatu. I knew what I was getting into. I just . . .I thought I'd be able to win him over, you know?" the black-haired boy sighed once more. "I'll never find another like him. And on top of all that, he asked me the 'can we still be friends' question."

"Really? What'd you say?"

"I said yeah, but I know that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself if I see him again."

"Well you can't avoid him your whole life."

"I know, and I don't want to. I wanna see him. I wanna be around him . . .I want him to be mine."

"Sorry to say, but no matter what, you won't get him. His heart belongs to Makuta and there's nothing you could do or say that'll change that fact."

Onua let out a breath of frustration. "I know, I know but . . .I have to see him . . .at least one more time. I have to straighten things out and I can't rest until I do."

"You have to tie up a few loose ends." Pohatu replied as more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah . . ." the black-haired boy stood from his chair and placed some money on the table to pay for his meal.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Pohatu asked while gathering his things.

"I have to see him." Onua turned to leave.

"Hold on." The brown-haired boy placed his own money on table and stood beside his longtime friend. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks but—"

"Hey, I'm not _walking_ home so come on Mr. Lonely. I'm just going to make sure you don't, you know, break down or anything." Pohatu smiled.

"But Pohatu—"

"Just go already!" Pohatu cried and pushed Onua toward and out the restaurant door. The emerald-eyed boy allowed himself to be maneuvered to his car all the while thinking about what he should say to Lewa and contemplating if he should even go at all.

"Pohatu . . .are you sure about this? I really wanna talk to him in private . . ."

The brown-haired boy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Just drop me off at my house would you? I wasn't really planning on going with you anyway. It was just a joke. I was wondering how long it'd take you to reject my generous offer."

"What! Ugh. I should've known." Onua started the car drove out of the parking lot, his mind still on what mattered the most at moment: Would Lewa even _want_ to see him after what happened?

About ten minutes later they had pulled into the driveway of Pohatu's home.

"See ya Pohatu."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I wanna know what happens." Pohatu replied while getting out of the car. "Oh, and Onua, just to let you know, I'll always be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on or something."

A smile slowly formed on Onua's lips. "Thanks Pohatu. You're a good friend."

"Anytime." Pohatu grinned and waved as the car pulled away, headed for Lewa's house.

xXx

Lewa pulled a dark green, loose fitting tank top over his head and flopped down onto his bed, snuggling into the warm sheets to watch the sun set through the glass doors that led to his balcony. His hair was damp from the shower he had just taken but he didn't feel like drying it at the moment. He was just glad that his tears had stopped, for the time being anyway.

'Three years Makuta. It's been three years since you left me. Today's the day . . .and now it's almost over . . .' Lewa thought grimly. He didn't want to add more days—years to the already long enough time period of absence.

The green-haired boy hugged his pillow tightly. The rain had stopped about an hour earlier, but the dark sky was still threatening to cry more of its tears onto the world below.

Lewa closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep, but a knock at his front door interrupted his attempt and forced him to get up and open it. He gaped at the figure that stood on his doorstep.

"Hey Lewa. Um, can I come in?"

"O—Onua? I—I didn't . . .I mean, uh . . .Sure." Lewa held the door open and allowed the emerald-eyed boy to enter into his home. 'I thought he'd never want to see me again . . .' the lime-eyed boy thought as he followed Onua over to the couch and sat down. 'Well, this seems familiar.' He sighed mentally.

"Listen, I have to talk to you about yesterday—"

"No, please Onua. I don't want to argue with you, not today. I won't change my mind—"

"I—I know and I don't want to start an argument with you, but I just . . ." Onua sighed heavily. "I just had to see you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know that I can't have you and I won't try to change your mind, but I still want to be around you. I still want to be friends with you, but I don't know if I'll be able to."

Lewa took Onua's face into his hands. "I'd love for you to still be my friend. That's all I've ever wanted. You're wonderful and believe me when I tell you this, if I would've met you before Makuta, I'd be with you right now. It's not just because of the promise I made with him, but because I really, truly love him. I can't be without him. You understand, right?"

Onua emerald eyes clouded over. "Y—Yeah. I understand, but part of me doesn't want to believe it. What I feel for you is just like what you feel for Makuta. I know exactly what you're going through and believe me, I don't wanna make it harder. Just . . .Can you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

Onua removed Lewa's hands from his face and held them in his own. "If we ever meet again, you know, like in another life, promise you'll give me a chance to be with you."

Lewa gaped. "Onua, that's a lot to ask for. Plus, we won't even know—"

"Please Lewa." Onua's eyes were pleading.

" . . .A—alright. I promise that you'll be my love in our next lifetime together." Lewa smiled.

Onua grinned and hugged the green-haired boy tightly, though a deep sadness could still be seen in his eyes. He didn't want to wait a whole lifetime before he could be with the other, but he would. "Thank you Lewa. You won't regret this, I promise." He pulled away and headed for the door, a sad, but at the same time happy, grin plastered on his face.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Lewa asked worriedly. He didn't want Onua to leave, not yet.

"I have to go. If I don't, I'm not sure what I'll do. I want you Lewa, but I don't wanna do anything that'll hurt you or take the trust you have in me."

"I—I understand. I'll see you around then . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Onua paused for a moment, admiring Lewa's slender frame and the way his wet hair clung to his face. It was the first time Onua had seen the other without his jacket, and he was even more gorgeous than he imagined . . .He had to get out of there. Turning quickly, a blush covering his cheeks, he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

The sun completely sunk into the horizon only minutes after Onua had left and gave way to the rain that had been falling earlier. The clouds let their tears fall once more, leaving the green-haired boy bathed in darkness. None of the lights were on. He couldn't bring himself to move from his position to flip any of the switches.

"Onua . . ." the lime-eyed boy whispered, drawing his knees to his chest. " . . .Makuta . . ." He sat there on his couch staring out into the darkness of his home, his eyes clouded with grief.

About ten minutes passed before there was another knock on his door, startling Lewa. He didn't think Onua would be back so soon. He figured it'd take him at least an hour before he came back to talk about something else in their 'relationship'.

'Why must love be so complicated?' Lewa sighed. Opening the door, he stood frozen in shock.

The rain poured around the porch, but the wind blew the mist everywhere wetting both Lewa and the one standing on his doorstep.

"Hey there beautiful. Long time no see."

Lewa stayed still, completely overcome with emotion. "I—is it really you?" He shakily reached his hand out to the other's wet, but still very handsome face, caressing it gently.

The other smiled and took Lewa's hand into his larger, wet palm and kissed it softly. "The last time I checked I was."

Lewa's chuckle was laced with sobs, but he smiled through his tears. Once recovered from his shocked state, Lewa lunged forward into the other's awaiting arms. He came back. " . . .Makuta!" He was finally home.

Makuta hugged Lewa tightly, tears spilling from his eyes to mix with the rain that covered his body as he held the one he loved in his arms for the first time in three long years. "Oh Lewa, you don't know how much I missed you."

"I knew you'd come back. I never doubted that for a second." Lewa nuzzled Makuta's chest, which was just as soaking wet as the rest of him. His shoulder-length black hair hung loose and damp about his shoulders and matted to his forehead. Crystal blue eyes gazed longingly into lime green as Makuta lifted Lewa's chin so that he could look at him.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." Makuta leaned down so that he was a mere centimeter from the other's face. "Do you still love me Lewa?"

The green-haired youth smiled, tears still leaking from his eyes. "You know I do. I told you the day you gave me this necklace, I will always love you."

Makuta grinned and brought their lips together in a long, passion-filled kiss. "I thought I told you to find someone else."

"I never found a friend that could replace you. I can't love anyone but you, no matter how hard I try."

The two shared another kiss before heading inside, Makuta carrying Lewa like a new bride up the stairs and into his bedroom, _their_ bedroom.

Finally, after three long, sorrow-filled years, the two lovers were reunited and their broken heart was made whole as they became reacquainted with each other's body. The night was long and filled with passion as old feelings resurfaced and tears of happiness were shed.

"I love you Lewa." The crystal-eyed boy breathed out as he collapsed beside Lewa on the bed and pulled him into his arms.

"And I love you Makuta." The lime-eyed youth replied as he snuggled into the other's chest.

"Always?" Makuta asked as he brushed away a green bang from his love's face and softly kissed the top of his head.

Lewa smiled and gave Makuta another kiss before resting his head back against his chest and sighing contently, tears of joy still shining in his eyes.

" . . .Always . . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOwariXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay! The end. There's actually a lemon scene that goes in here, but because of ff's decision to get rid of NC-17 content, it cannot be posted here. However, if enough people say it's okay to post lemons on the Bionicle Slash group, I'll be happy to post it there for your enjoyment. Well, I guess I'll see you in my next fic. Hope you liked! Please review! XD!


End file.
